


Coleus Sanctus

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Fated Series [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castles, Dancing, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magic, POV Hux, Sorcerers, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Once upon a time there was a prince; he had raven-hair with skin as pale as the snow that covered the mountain tops surrounding his kingdom. The young prince had great potential, an eager and sharp mind that brimmed with untapped power. The prince was destined to save them all, to use his power and wealth to unite the fractured kingdom.Hux has heard this story more times than he cares to remember.





	Coleus Sanctus

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 of my Fated Series but it can be read as a stand-alone.

~ooOoo~

Once upon a time there was a prince; he had raven-hair with skin as pale as the snow that covered the mountain tops surrounding his kingdom. The young prince had great potential, an eager and sharp mind that brimmed with untapped power. The prince was destined to save them all, to use his power and wealth to unite the fractured kingdom.

Hux has heard this story more times than he cares to remember. It’s an old and recycled tale, passed down from his grandfather to his father and then to him. He’s seen the story come to life far too often; the redundant script performed to perfection each and every time. However, it appears to Hux, the happily ever after has yet to transpire.

His father places a plethora of faith in Snoke, the mysterious Wizard who has protected Arkanis Kingdom for the last several years. Hux, however, is a bit more skeptical. Over the last year, Snoke has seduced many young princes to the dark and, while their kingdoms do fall to Snoke eventually, the princes all conveniently disappear and leave Arkanis, once again, leaderless.

Many years ago, Arkanis thrived under the fierce leadership of King Vader, a defector from the Alderaan Kingdom but, since his death, Arkanis has been left in limbo. Hux supposes he should be grateful to Snoke for his protection in the years that have followed, but he can’t. There is an odd aura around the old wizard, more so than his dark magic, a certain tainted energy that instills a deep distrust in Hux’s bones.

His jaw clenches in distaste, even now as he stands on the balcony and watches Snoke from afar. Hux should likely be down at the gates, with the other Knights of Ren, ready to greet Snoke’s newest conquest. Truly, Hux can’t be bothered. He sighs in apathy, leaning against the cool stones and watches as a dark figure appears along the cobbled path.

He rides loftily, sitting tall on his royal steed. His face is partially obscured by a thick black cloak, the oversized hood pulled low over his head. Snoke offers a shriveled, grey hand and the prince, after only a moment of hesitation, takes it and dismounts his horse. A gust of wind blows from the north, bitter and fierce, and his hood falls back. The winter clouds are dense and plentiful, but a stubborn ray of sunshine breaks through. The golden light falls across his face. 

He’s young, as all the princes always are, but the dark shadows beneath his eyes speak of unfortunate experience. The sunlight caresses his face, his soft brown eyes appearing bright and lively. The winter wind howls again, rusting his long, thick locks of dark hair. Hux watches, transfixed as they curl and twist around the pale expanse of his throat.

The prince’s gaze lifts, his eyes locking with Hux’s when he spots him on the balcony. Hux immediately narrows his eyes, training his face into a blank and stolid expression. The young prince frowns, shooting Hux a haughty glare before turning his attention back to Snoke.

Hux scowls and turns away from the enthusiastic greetings below. He storms back into the castle, his heart, unreasonably, thudding against his chest. 

 

~ooOoo~

 

The welcoming feast is unbearable.

Hux sits down the table from the prince, grinding his teeth in frustration as the young man mindlessly chatters. 

“I’ve always known I was special,” he boasts. “Ever since I was a child, I’ve felt magic and power pulsing through my veins.” Hux snorts, hiding his disdainful laughter in his cup of wine. “Obviously I got it from my grandfather, King Vader.”

“Prince Ben?” Hux raises his voice, gesturing towards the prince with his half-full goblet.

The prince’s body tenses, his face heating as he turns towards Hux. “Prince Ben is dead. You will refer to me as Kylo Ren.”

“My apologies, Prince _Kylo_.” Hux’s voice drips with sarcasm. “I was wondering, if you carry the blood of the great, late King Vader, doesn’t that mean you also carry the blood of the traitor, Princess Leia? She is your mother after all.”

Kylo’s brows draw together, the whites of his knuckles visible as he fiercely clenches the stem of his goblet.

“Armitage,” Brendol hisses in warning, his eyes hard and menacing.

“Forgive me father,” Hux mutters. He bows his head and lowers his eyes in a mock apology. He has to bite his lip to prevent a smile from spreading across his face. He can still see Kylo’s face, red with anger, from beneath his lashes. “I spoke out of turn.”

Hux remains silent for the rest of the feast. He tunes out Kylo’s grating voice as he gloats about his increasing magic as well the infuriating fawning he receives from the Knights of Ren. Hux slowly sips his wine, letting the conversation flow over him. His night is oddly improved by the constant, dirty looks Kylo shoots his way whenever he thinks no one is looking.

There is something gratifying about getting under the pompous prince’s skin.

 

~ooOoo~

The sun is just dipping below the horizon, the edges of the sky on fire with hues of vibrant red and fuchsia. Freshly fallen snow crunches beneath Hux’s feet as he takes his late afternoon walk. The ice glitters in the setting sun, sparkling like diamonds.

A sharp sound echoes off the tall trees and Hux’s hand instinctively falls to the hilt of his sword. He takes a few, careful steps forward. With a heavy sigh his hand drops to his side again and he leans against a nearby tree.

Of course Kylo Ren would have to train in Hux’s favorite clearing in the woods. He scans his mind for a biting remark, something to really set the young prince on edge, but he’s quickly distracted. Kylo is, admittedly, an excellent swordsman and watching him train is oddly captivating. 

He’s tall and slender but rather than lanky, his form is elegant as he moves through different positions. His sword slices through the air, the dying sunlight glinting off the sharp steel. Kylo’s thick waves are held back in a crimson ribbon, exposing his large ears. Normally Hux would sneer at Kylo’s bizarre proportions; laugh at the dark freckles that litter his skin, scoff at his obscenely full lips, ridicule the youthful shine in his vibrant brown eyes. He finds he can’t summon the will to do so. All of Kylo’s strange features somehow work and Hux is loathe to admit the prince is rather attractive. He’s not traditionally handsome, like the stories of princes from faraway lands Hux read as child.

Yet, in the gentle glow of the setting sun, Kylo Ren is somehow absolutely beautiful.

Hux shifts slightly and a twig snaps beneath his foot. Kylo starts at the sharp sound. He turns quickly and, spotting Hux, scowls deeply, ruining the alluring face Hux had just been admiring.

“What are you doing here?”

Hux straightens his back and tightens his jaw. “I could ask you the same thing.” He narrows his eyes and squints at Kylo. “These woods belong to my family.”

“Not for long,” Kylo replies cooly. His eyes spark with challenge. “Soon I’ll be your King and this entire Kingdom will be mine. You’ll have to bow to me.”

Hux’s lips twitch into a salacious smirk. “Is that so?” he scoffs.

“Yes,” Kylo states simply, his voice airy and pompous. 

“You know you’re not the first, don’t you?” Hux taunts, stepping towards Kylo. The snow crunches loudly beneath his feet. “There have been many princes before you—princes with gold and connections, full of potential and hungry for power.” Hux pauses in his stride, less than foot separating him from the young prince. “They all assumed they’d be King too and yet where are they now?”

Kylo’s brow furrows and his cheeks flush with color. “They were weak,” he hisses. 

“Is that what Snoke told you?” Hux’s lips curve into a smirk.

“I can feel it myself,” Kylo insists. “I’m different than the rest, more powerful.”

Hux raises a challenging eyebrow. “Care to test your strength?”

“Of course.” Kylo’s posture straightens and his eyes light up with interest.

Hux pulls his sword from its sheath and readies himself for the first attack. As expected, Kylo swings forward right away, wild and eager. Hux easily blocks the first blow, allowing a cocky grin to spread across his face at Kylo’s petulant expression. Kylo grunts and attacks again. He puts his full body weight into it but Hux keeps his ground. Kylo’s eyes narrow and he chews his bottom lip as he carefully examines Hux. The plump flesh becomes red under his sharp teeth and Hux finds himself, unwillingly, distracted. When Kylo surges forward again, Hux barely deflects the attack. He stumbles a few feet back before regaining his step.

Kylo flashes Hux a triumphant smirk, as if a mere almost-tumble makes him the victor. Hux longs to wipe the supercilious expression from his face. He inhales sharply through his nose, steadying himself and preparing for his first offensive attack. 

A gust of wind blows past, shaking a low branch free of a powdery layer of snow. The white flakes drift from the tree, landing softly between them in a delicate dance. Hux exhales and launches forward.

Kylo barely fends off the attack, stumbling backwards as Hux continues to launch quick attacks. Hux nearly pushes pass Kylo’s defenses when suddenly he’s launched back. An invisible field of energy presses against Hux, pulling him away from Kylo and to the edge of the clearing. Rage boils in his veins, his heart thudding angrily against his chest. 

“What a cheap trick,” Hux growls.

Kylo shrugs, a smug smile plastered across his face. “Do you still doubt my power?”

“It’s only borrowed magic,” Hux hisses. “It doesn’t belong to you and soon you’ll be like all the rest. A mere vessel for Snoke’s ambitions, hollowed out and left to self-destruct.”

The blood drains from Kylo’s face, his skin nearly as white as the snow surrounding them. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

His eyes fill with fear and stirrings of misgivings twist in Hux’s stomach. Kylo, despite his pompous nature, seems so young and innocent all of a sudden. Hux tentatively steps forward. 

“Careful, Kylo,” Hux warns, his voice hushed and cautious. “Not all is what it seems here.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kylo repeats, less convincingly than the first time.

Hux opens his mouth to reply but Kylo merely re-sheaths his sword, turns away and rushes back to the castle. 

Any further warnings Hux tries to give are lost to the silent, winter air.

 

~ooOoo~

 

Kylo avoids Hux for the next several days.

It’s not until the night before the official crowning ceremony that they manage to even be in the same room together.

Lively music echoes off the ornate walls of the ballroom. The room glows with a multitude of candles, the floor lit bright with their flickering flames. Hux polishes off another glass of wine and sulks in the corner. He’s always hated these grand balls and celebrations, now more than ever when he’s aware of the certain events that will occur tomorrow.

His gaze drifts towards the center of the room where Kylo chats happily with a knight. He’s dressed resplendently in crimson and gold, the buttons of his tunic polished and glistening in the candlelight. His thick hair falls over his shoulders in great waves. The black strands contrast elegantly with his pale skin. 

The music rises to a crescendo and Hux grits his teeth against the jarring sounds. With a disgruntled sigh he turns away and walks out to the courtyard. The night is crisp but the frigid air is soothing to Hux’s overheated skin. He walks to the edge of the courtyard, watching the dark shadows of tall trees in the distance. 

“What are you doing out here all alone?”

Hux’s shoulders tense and he slowly turns around. “Prince Kylo...shouldn’t you be inside, celebrating with all the others?”

Kylo shrugs. “I wanted some fresh air. Same as you.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “I was actually looking for some solitude.” 

“And why is that?” Kylo teases. “You should be inside with the others, congratulating me. I was even going to ask you for the first dance.”

“Is that so?” Hux snorts.

“Yes,” Kylo simply replies, his face turning serious.

“I’m not one for crowds,” Hux says. “Or dancing.”

“Oh, I see.” Kylo’s face falls and lips curve into a pout. 

Hux sighs in frustration. When did he become so weak-willed to be manipulated by a surly expression? “Fine.”

“What?” Kylo’s brow furrows in confusion.

“One dance.” Hux holds out his hand. “But not in there.”

Kylo’s lips spread into a timid smile and he nods his head in agreement. His hand joins Hux’s, his skin warm and soft. The music filters into the courtyard, muted and much more bearable than inside the ballroom. Hux is surprised to find Kylo a rather skilled dancer. He allows Hux to take the lead, his footwork smooth and delicate.

“Did you dance often in Alderaan?” Hux asks.

Kylo’s expression darkens. “Sometimes, yes.” He clears his throat. “I don’t like to talk about that time.”

“What your childhood really all the bad?”

“No...yes—it’s complicated,” Kylo replies, flustered. “Can we discuss something else?”

“Fine,” Hux obliges. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Your eyes,” Kylo answers. The song ends and applause from the crowd inside spills out into the courtyard. They both stop their dancing but their hands remained clasped together. “Are they green or blue? I can’t tell in this light.”

Hux bursts into laughter. Kylo snatches his hands away and scowls. Hux wipes a tear from the corner of his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just—that sounded like a verse from the romance poems my mother used to favor.”

“You’re absolutely terrible,” Kylo grumbles petulantly.

Hux smiles in spite of himself. “I know.”

A determined glint enters Kylo’s eyes and the next thing he knows Hux is being pushed backwards. He stumbles until his back hits a cool, stone wall on the outside of the courtyard. He opens his mouth to protest but, before he can make a sound, Kylo’s lips cover his. The kiss is fierce and almost angry but Hux finds himself moaning gratefully into Kylo’s mouth. Those plump lips press against his, determined and pleading. Hux flicks his tongue out, licking his way into Kylo’s mouth. The wet, velvet heat is intoxicating and Hux’s head swims with the sensation. His cock swells in his pants, desperate and eager. The firm muscle of Kylo’s thigh slides between his legs, pressing against his growing erection. Kylo whimpers when Hux grinds himself against Kylo’s leg, rubbing the length of his cock along it.

Arousal floods his veins when he feels Kylo’s own firm erection against his hip. Their tongues slide against each other as they both set a rhythm. Hux’s hands tangle into Kylo’s hair, pulling on the dark strands. He rocks against Kylos’ thigh, allowing the pressure and pleasure to build in his groin. Kylo pants in his mouth, his own hips jerking against Hux as he grinds against him.

Hux bites into Kylo’s bottom lip as white-hot pleasure shoots through his body. His cock throbs, emptying itself and creating a sticky mess inside his pants. His body trembles in the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Kylo is mewling, still desperately grinding against Hux’s body. Hux’s hands slide down his back, moving to cup around his ass and pull him closer. Hux squeezes firmly and Kylo groans loudly, his hips stilling as he shudders through his release.

The sounds from the ballroom are muted in courtyard and the quiet of night surrounds them both. Hux slowly regains his bearings as he carefully disentangles himself from Kylo. 

Kylo’s cheeks are flushed pink, his lips swollen and hair mussed. Hux’s spent cock twitches in appreciation at the sight.

“Hux—”

“Kylo,” Hux interrupts. “You can’t go through with the ceremony tomorrow.”

Kylo’s brow furrows. “What do you mean?”

“It’s all for show,” Hux replies, the words coming out in an anguished rush. “You won’t make it as far as King. Snoke just needs princes for their royal blood. He’ll sacrifice you and use your body as a vessel, a way to collect more magic and power.”

“You’re lying,” Kylo hisses. His eyes grow wide and his shoulders begin to tremble.

“Why would I make this up?” Hux scoffs.

Kylo flushes angrily and he steps away from Hux. “You’re jealous, that’s why. All these years supporting Snoke and your family has yet to be made into royalty,” Kylo sneers. “You just want be king yourself.”

“You’re a fool,” Hux barks, indignation rising in his throat. 

“I don’t need to listen to this.” Kylo scowls and turns to walk away.

“Wait!” Hux calls out desperately. Kylo pauses, his expression tight as he turns to face Hux. “I’m telling you the truth, I swear. I don’t want to see you—can’t let you...I’m just trying to save you.” Kylo’s eyes soften but his face remains stern. “Meet me tomorrow, at the outskirts of the castle. I’ll be waiting, right at dawn, with our fastest steed. I’ll take you away, I’ll keep you safe.”

Kylo stares at Hux, his fingers twitching at his side. He opens his mouth several times but no sound escapes. After a few moments of tense silence Kylo turns away, rushing back towards the castle.

 

~ooOoo~

 

The sun begins to peak over the mountains, the pale lavender of twilight chased away by rays of gold and pink. The world is still fast asleep, even the birds seem to be unusually quiet. It feels much like the calm before the storm. Hux adjusts his sword for the umpteeth time and paces nervously in front of his horse.

Soon they will realize he is missing, that the most prized horse in the stables is gone as well and it will be all over. The sky continues to brighten, the shadows surrounding the woods slowly chased away by the eager morning light. 

Kylo Ren is clearly not coming.

Hux grunts in frustration, kicking fruitlessly at a mound of snow. He truly had hoped that Kylo would heed his words of warning, that the young prince would believe his urgent pleading. Now he has no choice but to flee himself, to jump atop his trusty steed and race away. It’s rather likely Kylo has confessed everything to Snoke. Hux must leave now or forfeit his own life. He was a fool to think this story could end any differently.

Hux spent years watching silently as other princes from various kingdoms were crowned and sacrificed. While there may have been a pang of regret from time to time, Hux always pushed those misgivings away. What is it about Kylo that made him act differently?

Hux recalls Kylo’s surly face, his pompous attitude, his sorrowful and mesmerizing eyes, the intoxicating fullness of his lips. Hux’s heart clenches with the memory. Yes, Hux is indeed a fool.

What did he imagine? That Kylo would fall to his knees in gratitude at Hux’s attempt to save his life? That Kylo would be the one waiting for him, eager and ready to be whisked away to safety?

Hux knows better than to believe in happily ever afters. 

Perhaps in another life, in some other world Hux would ride off with the prince and they’d get their happy ending. Perhaps things could have been different.

Hux mounts the horse, pushing away the betrayal and rejection that threaten to entirely overwhelm him.

“Hux!”

Hux slowly turns his head, his heart in his throat. Kylo trudges through the thick snow, his face flushed and his chest heaving. Great puffs of mist appear in the morning air as he gulps noisly in order to catch his breath. 

Hux’s lips curve at the corner and Kylo’s responding smile is brighter than the sun that rises over the mountaintops. He extends his hand, pulse thudding as Kylo reaches out to grasp it. His fingers are warm in Hux’s, like the rays of sunlight filtering through the trees.

With one swift pull Kylo mounts the horse, seating himself behind Hux. He wraps his long arms around Hux’s chest. Hux can feel the steady beat of Kylo’s heart against his back. It’s a soothing rhythm, a comforting song that sings promises of a hopeful future.

Hux grabs the reins and urges the horse on, away from the castle, away from Snoke, and towards their own happy ending. 

~ooOoo~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
